1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a communication function, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program for controlling the apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A system is known which has an intelligent terminal such as a personal computer connected to a facsimile apparatus via a wired interface such as a bidirectional parallel port (in conformity with IEEE1284), e.g., Centronics and a universal serial bus (USB).
In such a system, the intelligent terminal takes the initiative in the system control and data transfer by sending a command to the facsimile apparatus which returns a response.
Since such a facsimile apparatus is required to return a response to a command sent from the intelligent terminal, the facsimile apparatus connected to the intelligent terminal is controlled so as not to enter a power saving mode.
In the above-described system, since the facsimile apparatus connected to the intelligent terminal is controlled so as not to enter the power saving mode, the power is consumed wastefully.
Further, since a response to a command from the intelligent terminal is always required to be returned, even changing the mode during the stand-by mode has not been taken into consideration.